Drizella
Drizella is Cinderella's second stepsister. She is sister by blood to Anastasia and daughter of Lady Tremaine. She wants nothing more than to be loved by Prince Charming and be chosen as his wife, willing to make others miserable just to get her way, especially Cinderella. She made her debut in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. Personality Much like her sister, Drizella is a spoiled young woman. She's very selfish, and rather lazy, due to Cinderella doing all of the work in the house. She often fights with Anastasia over their clothes, but she's most heartless towards her stepsister. According to her journal entry, her singing voice is poor, and not even the expensive lessons have helped her. She's shown to be very loyal to her mother, as she and her younger sister stood by their mother until they were blasted away. Drizella's heart is also full of darkness, according to the Fairy Godmother. Physical Appearance Drizella is a thin young woman with a round face, and equally round nose, and swollen-looking cheeks. She has the same creases on the sides of her nose that her mother and sister have, as well as brown eyes and hair. She wears her hair with parted bangs and several roughly shoulder-length curls in the back. Drizella is only seen wearing her formal attire in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, which consists of a light green ballroom gown with a turquoise top and cloth draped over the back. The lower half of her gown balloons outward slightly and she wears two puffy, light green disk-like pieces of cloth on her shoulders. She also wears a turquoise choker and a headband adorned with a large feather of the same color. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Union χ Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' When a ball is held at the Castle of Dreams, all unmarried women are invited for the prince to find a bride. Drizella, along with Anastasia and Lady Tremaine, attempted to keep Cinderella from going along by giving her endless chores to finish and preventing her from finding a suitable dress. When Ventus and Jaq make it for her, she and Anastasia tear it apart saying she had stolen their materials. But their plot failed when the Fairy Godmother makes a new dress for her and a pumpkin carriage to transport her to the ball. She is unable to identify Cinderella during the party because she is too far away from their direction. After the ball, Prince Charming asks the Grand Duke to search for Cinderella with the glass slipper. When he finally reaches their house, she attempts to make the shoe fit her oversized foot, but Cinderella proves to be the one. Lady Tremaine then summons a powerful Unversed to murder Cinderella. This act, however, causes a firebomb to drop on the three women, blowing them away, while Aqua claimed that their darkness overtook them. Origin Drizella first appeared in the 1950 Disney film, Cinderella. She was cruel and unkind to Cinderella, and does not want her to go to the ball. When the footman tries to fit the glass slipper on Drizella's foot, she at first thinks her foot fits, but it does not. Drizella was also in the TV series, Disney's House of Mouse. Gallery Drizella KHUX.png| Drizella 2 KHUX.png| de:Drisella es:Drizella fr:Javotte Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Final Mix Category:Characters in Union χ